Make A Trollpasta But Instead of Using One Word To Make a Story We Make A Trollpasta With One Sentence Per Edit Trinity
I would like, If I may, to take you on a strange journey. A journey of peepeepoopoo proportions. It all started when Chris Chan decided to create his newest comic book, Sonichu.exxxe, and post it on the worstest platform ever, the LJN Video Art. Then The Postal Dude from the previous part showed and asked him to sign his petition. So he did and suddenly it started raining blood. As the lands flooded with blood, Postal dude, being the badass he is, had a floating bed and was checking the petition he had in his Commodore 69, which by the way, the petition was about him becoming a canon character in the Chris Chan Omniverse, which received at least 10 gazillion votes on ChangeDOTorg, which unfortunately made the Elder Gods decide to teleport Postal dude to inside Chris Chan's poorly draw and self-insert universe. The next day, Chris Chan dropped too much acid and make a discovery. He was fucking ecstatic when he found out it was his shitty self-insert universe he had discovered! But all that happiness turned in utter shock when he saw Postal Dude on his comic book, pissing on the poorly draw grass while Sonichu watched in the scene in utter confusion. Chris Chan then came across a CD that read "Katawa Shoujo - Sonichu DLC". Clumsily shoving it into his new-fangled Hewlett-Packard contraption, the dumb fucker saw the horrible truth about himself. The horrible truth was that he was raised by Drew Pickles but was told to never act like a sick fuck. Time for le big twist, THIS WAS ALL THE RESULT OF THE CHEETO PUFF SHORTAGE FROM THE PREVIOUS PART, but the goverment tried covering it up in case something like this happened, they obviously failed, what now? Chris realised that the only way to get out out of this mess was to give the middle finger to the real world and permanently join the Self-Insert Universe of his own creation. But in order to do that, he needed something special. The gamer boy peepeepoopoo. And in return, I, the narrator, pissed on him. However, due to me overdosing on fuckin' A P P L E J U I C E i missed the last few seconds and pissed on the moon. It was worse than the time Eggman pissed on the moon after Shadow pissed on his wife. Speaking of which, I almost forgot to mention that Drew Pickles pissed so much that everything fucking drowned in the pissnami and then turned gay (which is actually quite swell, by the way). Because of this, Chris Chan went to hell where he was forced to do the one thing he had been avoiding for his entire life. Live a normal, average, boring as shit adult life as an office worker. Suddenly he sharted out a few pieces of burnt wood from his house that burned down. He then got a call from Sheen, "Don't come to school tomorrow" he said in a calm tone. Chris Chan then went all peepeepoopoo on everything and destroyed his desk. And then someone called Chris again and, thinking it was the gentleman Sheen again, he answered but then he was utter shocked to hear his worstest enemy ever, Johnson Carl'','' talking in the phone. Johnson Carl had stolen the power from his Cursehameha because he actually cared enough to maybe help the sad, fat, piece of mindless shit get some semblance of a fucking clue. Suddenly the phone sartetd to shake, and Chris Chan heard the words "YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE, FOOL!". Then the phone fucking self-destructed, covering everything in pizza sauce because I don't need a reason. The whole world cheered and rejoiced over Chris' disappearance and just prayed that he had simply ended up homeless and naked in a sewer. All twats were blissfully unaware that a new Threat was coming that'd make Chris Chan look like the AVGN by comparison. An even bigger lolcow than Chris, in fact. Meanwhile, NedWolfkin tried to ban the word "peepeepoopoo" from this collab, but none of the low life pre-teen crappypasta writers would listen to him. Only he could see the Cringe-Bomb about the hit the Magical Land of the Internet, while we, the unwashed, shit-eating n00bs danced and played blindly. Shrek appeared and killed the shit-eating n00bs with HYPER-REALISTIC blood everywhere! He turned to NedWolfkin and said; ''Laddie. Someone is posting cringe!" And then he no clipped through the roof and got perma-banned for being a closet n00b. All of a sudden Annoying Orange yelled "KINFE!" killing NedWolfkin in the process and allowing the word "peepeepoopoo" to not be banned from this collab! Then suddenly, the third impact started and people started turning into SunnyD. Annoying Orange was immune to it, "Come with me if you want to be safe! Hahahahahahahaha!" he said, we followed him to his base as he had immune to the third impact potions! A giant angel in the form of a 15 year old girl with blue hair rose from the surface as the world turned red and crosses rose from the surface at a fast rate. "Slap her! Thats her weakness" Annoying Orange said as he slapped her, she exploded into cringey Youtube videos! Unfortunately, that materialized buffy clowns doing the default dance and ASMR in public, which was so ultra cringy everyone, including Annoying Orange, had to close all their orifices in order to survive the sight until the moment Wabuu, the freaking freak raccoon, showed up and shot the clowns to the Shadow Realm with a Shotgun and said "Most of these videos are sooooo stuuuupid." "Some info: If Annoying Orange dies, he will instantly respawn, making him immortal." Pee Pee Poo Poo the Pig said, "This info IS 100% true!" Then without thinking it through, he yeet the frigg outta Annoying Orange and his fat annoying orange face 10 miles across the room, Annoyed, Annoying orange flippin flips his shizzle as he said "REHEHEHEHEHE! You're causing me brain tremors!" He was a nutty little bugger, so Chris sprints like Insane Bolt to the Annoyed Annoying Orange and came to the sight of a bloodied up orange rolling and raging on the floor, Now it was a Hyperrealistically Blood Bleeding Raging Rolling Annoyed Annoying Orange, Not quite processing the thinkin' thoughts, Chris the thelegend47 manhandles BBRRAAO and furiously peels the skin, and engulfs BBRRAAO into is internals, yum yum. Annoying Orange instantly revived and killed Chris for trying to kill him, "Nice try Chris, but what Pee Pee Poo Poo said was true! Hehahahahahahahahaha!" he said! Suddenly, Zlatan showed up and used godlike magic to make Annoying Orange not immortal anymore, and then did to him what he would do to John Carew. Annoying Orange exploded and guess who appeared in his place? SHREK CAME BACK BAYBE! Shrek yelled, "MY SWAMP NOW, BITCH!" and he pushed everyone away and did the worm. The Cringe was close now. The Cringe was inside us. It had been the whole cock suckin', ass sniffing, fart loving time. The nature of existence was and always had been Cringe. The LulzCow is our final stage of evolution. We were fucked no matter what we did. Annoying Orange yet again revived and made it so LulzCow isn't our final stage! We were saved and we lived happily ever after! BUT THIS ISN'T YET THE END! All of a sudden, 5 skeletons popped out of nowhere and attacked Shrek! They were edgelord gingers who hated the new ending because it wasn't directed by Zack Snyder. They wished this whole movie, I mean Trollpasta, was directed by Michael Bay with a collaboration with Dingo Pictures, so the skeletons decided to blow Shrek using DELUXE PAINT CGI effects so no one will never know it was directed by Zack. The whole ending was so edgy it became a fucking anti-god and resurrected the concept of cringe. Because of that, a portal opened up and unleashed the cringe god from the depths of Youtube: It was Fred Figglehorn and his voice was so high-pitched everyone instantly got deaf the moment he screeched the words "Hey, assholes. It's a me, Fred. I've been out for so long but now you are going to pay for marking my videos as 'not interested' on YouTube. Now die." Hamtaro and Michael Bay exploded Fred Figglehorn out of nowhere! But not his skin. They were both tall enough together to fill Fred's shitty, uncomfortable skin and become him. The Post-Chris Chan prophesy was being fulfilled and yet, Satan wanted more from it because he's kind of a douchebag and a dick like that. Suddenly, the cringey Youtube videos! Unfortunately, those materialized buffy clowns doing the default dance appeared out of nowhere! Then Harry Potter popped up and said ANGELY "We've been through this already, damn it. FLIPENDO!" and he flipendo'ed the cringe videos always and was about to cast the buffy "Laughing Jacks" to the next dimension. Hamtaro proceded to blow up Jeff the Killer, Sonic.EXE, and Slenderman. He was 100% unsatisfied with only blowing up some Creepypasta characters so he and his best friend, Michael Bay, went for a meeting with Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz to team up and blow all the Crappypasta characters within the Tri-States area using the Anti-bad-writing-inator. Little did they know, however, that they were being spied on by EVIL PATRIXXX, the cruellest, evilest and edgiest Trollpasta character in the history of Trollpasta. He was extremely triggered by their bullshittery, so he and his roommates, Foul-Mouthed Dr Robotnik, Pinkie Pie, Foxy, The Mickey Costume from Abandoned by Disney and Thomas the Dank Engine, sent the 3 of them a box of Fidget Spinners laced with Hepatitis C. (For Cringe.) Doofenschmirtz immediately figured out the plan and blasted them with a Hyper-Realism-inator. They were already hyper-realistic but now they became ultra-realistic, which is more realistic than reality itself, and their sight made people's eyes bleed hyper-realistic blood so everyone in the room had to remove their eyeballs or else they would bleed to the death. Doofenschmirtz became fucking annoyed and said, "What is this bullshit? This inator was supposed to make them bleed hyper-realistically, not just make them ultra-realistic!" as Hamtaro tried to fuck himself with a carving knife. Surprisingly, he didn't die while fucking himself with a carving knife. Since our heroes were now blind, it made them easier to kill so they all fucking died and the bastards won. After that, EVIL PATRIXXX and his 6 roommates of death decided to do a war. He went for BBRRAAO first. (That's Hyperrealistically Blood Bleeding Raging Rolling Annoyed Annoying Orange to you, without the H part for some reason.) Meanwhile, in Hell, Chris Chan's torment of a dead-end, laborious, asstastic office job continued, under the watch of his night manager, Waluigi. Like his fat bastardly brother Wario, he liked to steal money, beat Chippies to death, open keys with a bird ghost and sell microgames for money. Meanwhile, Wario still was desperately trying to get Nintendo to put his brother into Smash. But he failed to do that because Nintendo announced the next character to join the Smash is Angry Video Game Nerd and he even pulled both middle fingers to explode his enemies to the fucking hell on the FAMILY-FRIENDLY Nintendo announcement trailer. They liked the fact that Cringe now ruled the world. The more fucked up shit got the better it was for business. So they made a game about Dame Tu Cosita, it was so cringy everyone lost their sanity and became edgy Jeff the Killer ripoffs. "Oh fuck" said Hamtaro, he and Michael Bay didn't become an edgy Jeff the Killer ripoff. "Hamtaro" said Michael Bay with a overly dramatic voice "We have to blow up these edgy motherfuckers or else the world will become Earth the Killer--" but then he was interrupted by someone busting in the scene, someone they never expected to see, it was Notim Portant from the Hatred game and he approached both, saying "If you want to blow those edgy motherfuckers, you will need an edgy motherfucker with guns" and he gave them two Mini Guns with Linkin Park and Evanescence covers printed all over them. And so Hamtaro and Michael Bay commit the edgiest massacre in history - first, they start at Edg Edge n' Edgy's, where Shadow the Edgehog and the Edge Gods themselves, Edg, Edge and Edgy, where eating edgy toast and drinking edgy beer. Hamtaro, Michael Bay and Notim killed Everyone the Killer, except the Edgy Gods because they do not have "The Killer" in their names but they were 100% displeased by what they witnessed and they said "You dare ruin the Party The Killer? You are foolish, especially you, Notim. You are basically Jeff the Killer with machine guns and long hair" and Notim replied "I used to be that but I changed my mind and now I'm going to end all Jeff the Killer ripoffs in this god damn post-jeffpocalyptic world with the help of the most bombastic team ever!" But then, just when it looked like all the shitty edgelords were going to get gangbanged with a Thirty-Five, all of a sudden, The Entire Planet Earth turned Photonegative. Category:Trollpasta Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Collab Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Random Capitalization Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:English Class Failure Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Blood Category:Shrek Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Stuff Blowing Up Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:DIALOGUE! Category:My Little Pony Category:Sonic Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE